Halloween of Horror
by hotdxfan
Summary: This is the story of how to survive Halloween Night. The wwe superstars and divas (Past and Present) are all invited to the biggest Halloween party ever
1. Introduction

Halloween of Horror

This is the story of how to survive Halloween Night. The wwe superstars and divas (Past and Present) are all invited to the biggest Halloween party ever. At least that's what they thought it would be, until each of them turn up missing and one of them is the killer but who is it.

Main characters are...

Superstars

Triple H

Dolph

Kofi

Dean

Seth

Roman

Mark Henry

Shawn Michaels

Edge

Christian

Big show

Kane

Undertaker

Chris Jericho

Miz

John Cena

Sheamus

R-Truth

Rey Mysterio

CM Punk aka Phil Brooks

Randy

Divas

Stephanie Levesque

Maria

Michelle Mc Cool

Mickie James

Nattie

Nikki

Brie

AJ

Layla

Alicia

Rosa

Paige

Trish

Lita

Eve Torres

Beth Phoenix

Torrie Wilson

Emma

Eve Marie

Summer

These are my characters I will try to have at least most of them mentioned in the story.

PS Everyone is from the past and present. Also there may be a twist at the end.

Tell me what you think I hope to start on this ASAP!

Love DX Fan


	2. Chapter 1

Halloween of Horror

Chapter 1 The Invitation

Part I

October 28th

Three days before Halloween

Monday Night Raw

Everyone was at the arena, waiting for the main event. It was Randy Orton vs Seth Rollins inside a steel cage match. "This is gonna be a fight!" Michael told the fans at home. "I know Michael, I mean these two guys hate each other. That's probably why Triple H put them in this match." JBL told him.

"That's right John and this all started at Hell in a Cell, when Seth Rollins cost Randy the title against Daniel Bryan." King told them. As they had a video package show what happened one week earlier.

Hell in a Cell

Flashback One week earlier...

"Daniel can barely get up and it looks like Randy is getting ready for the RKO." Michael told the fans. As Daniel stood up using the ropes, Randy went for the RKO but was stopped by Seth as he tackled Randy to the mat and started punching him in the face, then he did the unthinkable and did the curb stomp right to Randy's head. The referee rung for the bell and the match was disqualified for interference. As Randy came to he realized what happened and has been pissed every since.

Back to the show...

Backstage in the authority's office

"Now Randy listen you got your match okay, so just relax!" Hunter told him. Randy looked at him with anger in his eyes, "I will not relax until I get my hands on Seth Rollins and he gets the biggest RKO so big that he won't remember it. I will end his career tonight!" Randy told him leaving the office and slamming the door behind him.

Back in the ring, "Ladies and Gentlemen the following match is scheduled for one fall and it is a steel cage match, where the only way to win is by pinfall or climbing out the top! Introducing first from Davenport, Iowa weighing in at 217 pounds Seth Rollins and from St. Louis, Missouri weighing in at 235 pounds Randy Orton." Justin Roberts told the audience.

As Randy entered the ring, the steel cage came down. As Referee Scott Armstrong sounded for the bell the match began. Randy had the upper hand through the whole match until Seth started to fight back. He threw a few punches left and right, and as he Randy on the mat stomped on his ankles a few time. While Randy was still recovering on the mat, Seth started climbing the cage as he got half way up, Randy got to his feet and grabbed Seth by his ankle. "You're not going anywhere!" Randy yelled as pulled Seth back down and onto the mat. As Seth was brought back to the mat he landed hard on his left ankle, and as he tried to get back up he collapsed. The second time he tried, "RKO!" Michael Cole screamed. The fans went crazy, Randy pinned Seth for the win.

"Here is your winner Randy Orton!" Justin Roberts told the audience. Before Randy left the ring he whispered into Seth's ear, "Now we're even." He smiled. As the show came to a closing everyone was getting ready to leave.

Randy's Locker room

As Randy was getting his bags together, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" He spoke. "Hey Randy that was a great match, we sold it!" Seth told him. Randy nodded, "I know right we really work well together! I am sorry about your ankle though!" Randy told him looking at the his ankle wrapped up. "It's okay just a sprain, I'll live! Listen you need a ride to the hotel?" Seth asked him. "Sure let's roll!" Randy told him as they left the locker room.

As they got to the hotel Randy went to his room, he dropped his bags on the bed and the keys. Then he looked on the little table by his bed and saw a letter with his name on it. He opened the letter and began to read to himself

"Dear Randy you are invited to a very special Halloween party. This party is invitation only and you are very lucky, it'll be a scream. Hope to see you there."

Sign PK

Randy read in confusion as he laid the letter on the bed and called the only person who could help him Paul Levesque.

At the Levesque home..

Paul and Stephanie had just arrived home, when his cell rung. "Really now it's after midnight!" He told himself looking at the caller id. After he saw who it was, he answered, "Hello!" Paul spoke as he carried his youngest daughter into the house with Stephanie behind him carrying Murphy. "Hey Paul I need to talk to you about something, did I catch you at a bad time?" He asked.

"Kinda we just got home, we're putting the girls to bed now." He told him gently laying Vaughn on her bed and pulled the covers on her. Luckily all three girls were already in their pajamas when they picked them up. "Oh sorry I'll call back tomorrow." Randy told him.

"No you're fine they're already sleep!" Paul told him. As he watched Stephanie put Murphy in her bed. "What's wrong?" Paul asked him. He knew Randy never called him unless it was really important. "Well I got this creepy letter in my room. It read that I was invited to a Halloween party." Randy told him. Paul started laughing as he walked downstairs into the kitchen, "You called me for that really Randy?" Paul asked him as he went through the mail. After a few minutes Stephanie walked into the kitchen and sat next to Paul, "Who are you talking to?" She asked him. "It's Randy! He's freaking out because of an invitation to a Halloween party, can you tell him he's crazy?" Paul asked her. Stephanie just shook her head, "Put him on speaker!" She told him. Paul nodded as he put the phone on speaker and put it near Stephanie so she could speak to Randy. "Hey Randy it's Stephanie I'm sure it's just a innocent invitation, and..." She paused as they were interrupted by their oldest daughter Aurora.

Stephanie turned to her daughter, "Aurora sweetie why are you still awake?" She asked her. "Grandma told me to give this letter to you and daddy!" She spoke softly handing her mother the small envelope with hers and Paul's name on it. "Thank you sweetie, now off to bed you got school tomorrow." Stephanie told her. Aurora nodded as she kissed her mom on the cheek and hugged her father, "Your welcome goodnight! Goodnight uncle Randy!" She spoke softly walking quietly so she wouldn't wake her little sisters.

Paul just shook his head, "How did she even know we was talking to you?" He asked Randy. "I heard you say his name when we got home! I wasn't asleep you know." Aurora told them going upstairs. Stephanie started to smile, "She has your sarcasm for sure." She told him shaking her head.

"Look Randy just ignore the invite if it creeps you out okay!" She told him. "Alright sorry for calling this late, I'll see you two tomorrow." He told them. "Alright buddy goodnight and get some sleep okay!" Paul told him. "Okay goodnight!" Randy told them hanging up.

As Stephanie headed upstairs to their room, Paul locked all the doors and set the alarm. He checked on the girls one last time and headed to their room. As Paul got to their room, he opened the envelope. "Oh my god! Stephanie I don't think Randy was crazy about that invite because we got one too." He told her holding the invitation in his hand.

Stephanie looked at him with concern as he read the letter out loud.

"Dear Mr. And Mrs. Levesque you are invited to a very special Halloween Party. This party is invitation only and you are very lucky, it'll be a scream. Hope to see you there." As Paul read the invite over and over now he knew why Randy was freaking out.

"I think we better call for a very important meeting tomorrow!" Paul told his wife as he sat on the bed.

What will happen next?

Find out in the next chapter of Halloween of Horror.

Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 2

Halloween of Horror

Chapter 2 The Invitation

Part II

October 29th

The next day Paul and Stephanie called for a very important with the superstars and divas! As everyone sat in the conference room, they wondered what the meeting was about.

"Hey does anybody know what this meeting is about?" John asked no one in particular. Everyone just looked around the room, "Really nobody! Wow!" John spoke quietly. After a few minutes Paul and Stephanie walked into the the room, they stood at the front of the room and looked at their coworkers. "Alright everyone we called this meeting because of some strange invitations have been given out. Now don't hesitate when I ask this. Has anyone received a strange invitation in the mail about a Halloween party?"

She asked them. Nobody spoke for awhile until Glen raised his hand and everyone in the room got even more quiet. "Glen did you receive one of these invitations?" Paul asked him. Glen just nodded, "Yeah, but I'm sure I am not the only one that got one right guys!" He asked them. Paul looked at them closely until more than half of them raised their hands.

"So more than half of us have received this creepy invitation, why are we having a meeting about it?" Nikki asked. "Because Nikki this is very strange, why would all of us be invited to the exact same party." Stephanie told her. "I don't get it, what does this means!" Alicia asked them. Before Paul or Stephanie could answer her, they heard a voice come from the door, "It means that this is not a coincidence, that there were chosen ones for this party. We were chosen, but we don't know why! The only way to find out is if we go!" Mark told them. "Do you think this could be a trap or a set up for something?" Randy asked him. Mark walked to the front of the room, "I don't know! But if we don't go something could happen us!" He told him. Randy nodded as it started to get quiet, Paul phone began to ring. "Hello!" He answered. "Paul! It's Shawn I got this crazy invitation in the mail, please tell me Vince has finally lost his marbles and this is just his way of throwing a party." Shawn asked him.

"Sorry Shawn but Vince isn't behind this one, he's still in Japan. What's the matter?" Paul asked him. "Nothing just this mysterious invitation was in my mail when I got it from the mail box, so I just thought maybe Vince was throwing a Halloween party." Shawn told him.

"Alright Shawn listen how fast can you get to Stanford?" He asked him. "In about three hours by plane why?" Shawn asked confused. "Well you're not the only one who got that invitation and I think I can explain it better to you in person." Paul told him. "Alright I'll catch the first flight out, see you in a couple of hours." Shawn told him hanging up.

Paul hung up as well, "Wow this just keeps getting more weird by the minute." Paul whispered to Stephanie. "Why what happened?" She whispered back. "That was Shawn, he got one of those invitations too, he's on his way here." He told her. Stephanie nodded as she looked around the room at her not just her coworkers but her friends. Some of them she's know since her first appearance on television and others she's grown to love especially the divas.

As everyone begun to leave, some surprise guests showed up. "Hey Stephanie! I guess we should tell you that we got those invitations as well!" She told her. Stephanie turned to the sound of her name, "Oh my god you guys got one too?" She asked them. They all nodded, "I think there's a reason for all of this!" Trish told her. Stephanie nodded in agreement, "So what should we do?" She asked her. "We wait and see how many received a invitation and then we decide if we go to this so called special Halloween party." Trish told her.

"So far about ten other people received these invitations and they all read the same thing." Steph told her as she looked behind Trish, she noticed who Trish was talking about when she said we. Adam, Jason, and Beth were standing behind her. "I think we better have another meeting with the superstars and divas!" Steph told her as she called the divas and her husband to gather the guys.

Meanwhile...in Chicago, IL CM Punk had just finished his morning run when his cell rung. "Hello!" He answered. "Phil listen it's Daniel have you checked your mailbox yet?" He asked him. "No! I just got home from my run what's up?" Phil askes him as he walked into the driveway. "Well can you check the mail right quick it's important!" Daniel told him. "Alright already, I'll go check the mailbox." He told him as walked towards the end of the driveway and took the mail out. "Alright Daniel I got the mail now what exactly am I looking for? Because all I see are bills and a..." He paused for a quick second. "Phil are you okay?" Daniel asked him. Phil walked into the house and laid the bills on the kitchen table but held onto the strange envelope with his name on it. "What the hell?" He asked himself quietly. He opened the envelope and read,

"Dear best in the world you are invited to a very special Halloween party! This party is invitation only and you are very lucky it'll be a scream. Hope to see you there!"

Sign PK.

"Daniel where are you?" Phil asked him. "We're in Stanford, why?" He asked him. "Because I got some strange invitation in the mail about a Halloween party. Just tell the others I'll be there in the morning." Phil told him. "Alright I'll see you tomorrow!" Daniel told him hanging up.

This is getting really strange!

Why are these invitations being given out?

Who is sending them?

Find out really soon!

Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 3

Halloween of Horror

Chapter 3 The final invites

October 30th

It was one day before the so called Very special Halloween party which is invitation only. At headquarters, "So everyone in this room are the ones who received these creepy invitations." Stephanie told them. They all nodded everyone in the room were current and former wwe wrestlers and divas including Mickie James, Eve Torres, Michelle Mc Cool, Phil Brooks and many more to name. "So why are we the only ones to get these invitations? What about the younger wrestlers?" Brie asked standing next to her husband. "I wish we could answer that question Brie but I honestly don't know the answer." Stephanie told her. "So do we go to this party or not?" Kofi asked her. He was the latest one to get an invite and wondered what was going on. "That's up to all of you! Do you all think we should go to this party?" Paul asked them. The room grew silent until they spoke in unison "Yeah!" They all spoke together. "Alright then! Wait no one knows where this party is at." Paul told them. "I do!" Someone yelled from the back of the room.

"Who is that?" Paul asked. "It's me, Rey I the address is on the bottom right corner of the invitation. It's at an abandoned mansion about three miles from here." He told them walking into the room. "How come none of us saw that address?" Stephanie asked him. "Rey shrugged his shoulders, beats me. It might be because I was the last invite to this party, it says so in the invitation." He spoke handing her the invitation. Stephanie took the invitation and read it out loud.

"Dear Mr. Mysterio you are my last invite to a very special Halloween party! This party is invitation only and you are very lucky it'll be a scream. Hope to see you there!"

Sign PK.

"PS since you are the last invite, here is the address for this special party. 3475 Dark Lane in Hartford, Connecticut. The party starts at 7 on the dot, don't be late.

Stephanie looked back up towards everyone in the room. "Well I guess now that we have a address, someone needs to do some research on this creepy place fast!" She told them. "No problem I'm already on it!" John told her as he pulled a laptop out of his bag.

John got onto his laptop and started to research the location of the party. "Wow this place has a lot of history! It's over a hundred years old and an old man who lived there disappeared a few years ago." John read on the screen. "What happened?" Mark asked him. "Well it just says he was last seen in his front yard. Then the neighbors claim, they heard a loud scream and called the police. When they arrived no one was home. It's still a mystery to this day, wait there's something else. The man who lived there had a daughter around sixteen but they never learned of her whereabouts." John told them as he finished reading the bottom of the screen. " So who this mansion belonged to he doesn't live there anymore and his daughter was either killed, kidnapped, or ran away." Glen asked him. John nodded, "Looks like it big man! So are we still going to this thing?" John asked putting his laptop away. Stephanie looked at Paul and he looked around the room at everyone else and then at Mark. With one simple nod of the head, it was obvious a yes.

"Okay then looks like we're going to a party! Let's leave together that way no one will get lost or left behind." Paul told them. They nodded as they left the room, Paul stayed behind looking at the expression on Shawn's face he knew something was wrong. "Hey buddy what's wrong?" Paul asked him. Shawn looked at him with concern, "Are we sure this isn't a trap! Because I just have a bad feeling about this." He asked Paul.

"I know buddy! But matter what we will stick together like glue okay!" Paul told him. "Okay!" Shawn told him as they left the room. None of them knew what was to come next until they got to the party.

Meanwhile elsewhere. ...

"They will all know the true meaning of fear and soon me and my daughter will be reunited together at last." He told himself with a evil smile.

The worst is about to happen!

Find out what happens next!

Please read and review!


	5. Chapter 4

Halloween of Horror

Chapter 4 Party Time

October 31st

Halloween Night

5:00 pm

It was just two hours until the Halloween party and everyone were at the hotel getting ready.

Brie and Daniel's room

"Hey Daniel is this suppose to be a costume party?" She asked him. Daniel looked over at her and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't think so!" He told her. "I think we can just dress casual." He finished. Brie nodded as she finished getting dressed.

Meanwhile down the hall...

Paul and Stephanie's room

"Hey Paul! What time will the cars be here to pick us up?" Steph asked him brushing her hair. "I think they should be here around 6:00, so we can get there on time!" He told her. Stephanie nodded as she pushed her hair back into a ponytail. "Alight then let's roll out!" She told him heading for the door. Paul just smiled walking behind her and closing the door. Downstairs everyone else were ready and just waiting on the cars to come pick them up. "Hey does anybody think that there will be food at this party?" Mark asked them. "Really Mark really? Your asking about food?" He asked him. Mark stood up from his seat and walked towards Miz, "Yeah I am! You got a problem with that mr. money maker?" Mark asked him getting so close to Mike's face he almost fell stepping back. "No! Sorry Mark!" Miz told him. "It's cool Mikey!" Mark smiled patting Miz on the head and walking back to his seat.

Mike rubbed his head as he stood by the door. After a few minutes the cars arrived out front. "Alright everyone the cars are here let's go party!" Paul told them. They all nodded as they left the hotel, not knowing that some of them wasn't coming back.

The Horror was beginning as they arrived at the mansion for the party. Everyone got out of the cars and approached the front door. "Wow this place is huge! I wonder how many rooms does it have?" Trish asked them. "It has over thirty rooms and over 32,000 square ft of land." Paige told her. "How do you know that?" Trish asked her confused. "I did my research!" She told her smiling. Trish nodded as she whispered to Lita, "This chick is started to creep me out!" She told Lita. "Don't worry she seems harmless! Let's just have some fun okay!" She told her. Trish nodded as they watched Paul knock on the door.

"Hello is anybody here?" Paul asked knocking on the door. He didn't hear a answer so he knocked again. "Hello we're here for the..." before he could finish the sentence, the door opened by itself. "Wow now that's creepy!" Paul told them stepping back. As the double doors opened slowly, a man about 6 ft 8 in appeared in the doorway. "Good Evening Ladies and gentlemen! You must be here for the party." He asked them. They all nodded not saying a word, the only one who did speak was Roman. "Yeah we are sir can we come in?" He asked the man.

The man nodded as he stepped to the side and let the wrestlers inside the mansion. "Please follow me into the dining room, where the party is being held." He told them taking them to a giant room, "Wow this is pretty cool, the decorations are amazing and the music is pretty good too." AJ told them. "Enjoy yourselves and feel free to look around the place as well and also there is plenty of food on the back table! Have fun!" He told them leaving the room.

They stood in silence for a few minutes until Kofi spoke, "Well you all heard the man let's party!" He yelled turning the music up a little louder. As everyone was enjoying themselves, everything seemed normal until..."Hey Alicia where's the bathroom in this place?" Emma asked her. Alicia shrugged her shoulders, " I don't know! It might be upstairs, I'll go with you!" She told her. Emma nodded as they told Stephanie where they were going. "Alright just be careful okay!" She told them. They nodded as both of them left going up the stairs.

On the second floor the girls were looking for the bathroom. "Hey Alicia do you see the bathroom yet?" Emma asked her as they slowly walked down the hallway. "Not..wait I found it!" She told her pointing at the door. "Here it is I'll wait for you here!" Alicia told her. Emma nodded as she went inside and closed the door. "Man this place gives me the creeps! Emma hurry up so we can get back to the others!" She yelled. "I'm coming! I just have to wash my hands and I'll be out okay!" She yelled back. "Alright!" Alicia told her leaning up against the wall. After washing her hands, Emma reached for the paper towels when suddenly. ...the lights went out.

"Oh great! Emma you still in there?" Alicia asked her knocking on the door. "Yeah I'm..." She was cut off by footsteps behind her. "Hello who's there?" Emma asked quietly. "I'm your worst nightmare!" He told her cutting her throat with the knife. Emma's body dropped to the floor, as she laid lifeless on the floor. The man got on one knee and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry my sweet girl your friends will join you soon!" He laughed wiping the knife off and putting it in his back pocket. He went out the secret door, as Alicia still stood outside the door.

"Emma come on what's taking so long? You know what I'm coming in!" She spoke opening the door. Stepping inside she knew immediately that something was wrong, she pulled out a pocket flashlight and turned it on. As she did this she saw the blood on the floor and it was coming from the body of Emma. "Oh my god! Emma!" She screamed in horror running out the door back downstairs. She ran into the dining room in shock and tears, "Emma is dead!" She yelled.

No one spoke for awhile until Stephanie broke the silence, "What!" She asked in horror. " Her throat was cut in the bathroom upstairs. We're not safe here Steph, we need to leave now!" Alicia told her. Stephanie nodded as they left and headed for the door, as they pulled on the door knob it wouldn't budge. "Hey it won't open!" AJ shouted. "Hang guys help me out here!" Paul told Mark and Show. They both nodded as all three men pulled as hard as they could but the door wouldn't open.

"This is crazy we have to get of here but how?" Beth asked holding onto Adam. "I don't know but we need to find a way out and get some help fast before..." Shawn was cut off by a deep voice. " I'm sorry my children but you're not going anywhere!" He told them. "What? You can't keep us here, whatever or whoever you are?" Shawn told the voice. "Oh Shawn the Heart Break Kid, the peacemaker, you're also Paul's best friend! In fact you two are practically brothers right?" He asked him. Shawn stood in confusion as he looked back at Paul, "Why does that matter?" Shawn asked him. "Because Shawn what will happen if your buddy couldn't breathe? I mean you don't want to be the cause of what's gonna happen to him." He finished laughing disappearing into the darkness. Shawn was still confused as he looked back at Paul. "Don't worry buddy I'll be fine okay." Paul told him.

Shawn nodded, "Alright but now what? We're stuck here and there's no way out!" He told him. They all stood in silence as they waited for their fate to be sealed, but somehow they were gonna get out of this.

Meanwhile upstairs the man watched his victims on a small monitor, soon my children! You all will parish!" He laughed to himself grabbing a rope on a nearby table. "Let's go have some fun!", he told himself laughing heading for the secret door in the hallway.

What is to happen next?

Who will be the next victim?

Find out in the next chapter of Halloween of Horror!

Please read and review!


	6. Chapter 5

Halloween of Horror

Preview:

When we left off Alicia told everyone that Emma was dead and they were trying to escape but the door wouldn't open. Then a mysterious voice told Shawn that something could happen to his best friend, he could stop breathing. Now everyone is back in the dining room trying to figure out what to do next. Now let's see what their plans are.

Chapter 5

Everyone sat in the dining room in silence for several minutes. "Okay guys we have to call for some help! Does anyone cellphone work?" Daniel asked breaking the silence. They all shook their heads, "No!" Everyone spoke in unison. "Just great no one can get signal and we're all gonna die right here in this creepy mansion and no one will be able to find us until it's to late!" Trish told them in panic. "Hey just calm down okay Trish! We will get out of here and call the police for help! No matter what we just need to stick together okay!" He told her. Trish nodded as she held onto Lita, "Okay!" She told him. Paul smiled as he stood up and looked around the room at his friends and coworkers. "Tonight we will survive the horror of Halloween! " He told them. They all nodded with concern on each of their faces, "Where the hell do we start?" Show asked him. Paul took a deep breath, "We start by finding another way out!" He told them. They nodded as they left the room and headed for the other rooms. "I saw on the website that this place has a lot of secret rooms, so we need to stick together." John told them as they all walked into the library.

As they entered the library, Randy noticed all the books. "Wow this guy sure did like to read alot!" He told them. They all nodded, "What exactly are we looking for?" Jay asked. "For a way out and get some help! We just can't get seperated." Paul told him. Jay nodded as he looked around the bookcase, "Hey does anybody think that there might be a loose book on this shelf. You know that can lead to an secret passage?" Jay asked them. " Don't know let's check it out!" Shawn told him. John, Paul, Jay, and Adam started removing the books off the shelf. As they removed almost all of the books there was one left,"Hey guys there's one left!" Adam told them pointing at the last book. "Well go for it!" Paul told him. Adam nodded as he pulled the final book and the entire bookcase slid to the left side. "Wow! Check it out a secret room!" Jay shouted. "We can see it Jay I'll go check it out!" Paul told them.

"No way buddy! You're not going in there alone! One of us will go with you!" Shawn told him. "Shawn is right buddy! There's a psycho on the loose and there is no way in hell we're letting you go by yourself!" Chris told him. "Fine who's coming with me?" Paul asked them. "I'll go with you!" Show told him. Paul nodded, "Okay let's go!" He told him walking towards his wife. "Stephanie! I'll be back as soon as I can!" He spoke softly kissing her on the cheeks. "Okay just be careful!" She told him. Paul nodded as him and Show walked through the room behind the bookcase and disappeared.

As they started walking, neither knew that someone was watching them until show heard a noise behind him. "Hey Paul did you hear that?" Show asked him. Paul shook his head, " I didn't hear anything!" Paul told him. "Are you sure? Because I swear I did!" Show asked him. " Yes I'm sure big guy! I didn't hear...!" Paul was interrupted by a loud noise. "Okay I heard it that time run!" He yelled. They ran down the hall and it was getting darker the further they went as they were running Paul was hit from behind and pulled into a secret room. After a few minutes Show stopped for some rest thinking Paul was right behind him, "Do you think we're safe now?" Show asked Paul but he got no response. "Paul say something! Please say something Paul!" He whispered. Paul had disappeared and now show was by himself.

Meanwhile in a dark corner of another room Paul was trying to move but his head hurt to much. "What the hell?" He asked himself to the side of his head which was now bleeding. " Oh my god where am I?" He asked himself. He tried again getting up and this time made it to the door, he opened it and stepped outside into the hallway. "I must be on the other side of the mansion!" Paul told himself. As he tried walking he realized that Show was no where to be found. "Oh know I'm doomed! I gotta find show and the others before I end up dead." He told himself as he slowly walked down the hallway not knowing where he was going he just hoped that he'll find his friends and fast.

Back in the library...

Everyone was getting restless, "We just can't sit here! We need to try to find another way out." Lita told them. "I know Lita but if we leave and that crazy psycho is out there we're good as dead!" Trish told her. Stephanie nodded in agreement, "Trish is right sweetie! We're all scared but we need to stay here until the guys come back okay." Stephanie told her. Lita nodded as she held onto Trish and Eve for comfort, "Okay but they need to hurry! They've been gone way to long!" She told Stephanie. The others agreed with her, "She's right Stephanie! They have been gone for a long time maybe two or three of us should go find them before..."before John could finish the sentence Show came running through the passage way. " Hey guys Paul is missing! I can't find him anywhere!" He told them out of breath. "What happen?" Stephanie asked scared. "I don't know we were just walking when we heard a strange noise! At first I just heard it and then the second time he heard it too that's when we started running and the hallway started to get darker so I stopped and rested for a minute thinking he was behind me, but he wasn't it's like he just disappeared." Show told her.

"Oh my god! We have to find him, if he starts to freak out because he can't find us he's gonna have a..." Steph stopped mid sentence. "He's gonna have a what?" Randy asked her. "A asthma attack!" Shawn told him. "That's what that man meant when he asked me what would happen if Paul couldn't breathe. He knows if Paul gets to scared or frightened then he's gonna start to freak out. We have to find him before it's to late!" He told them reaching for the door.

"Shawn wait if the killer is out there, then we'll be in danger as well!" Kofi told him. Shawn looked at him with tears,"I know Kofi but Paul is more than my best friend, he's my brother and I have to find him no matter the risk!" He told him reaching for the knob he turned to Stephanie, "Don't worry Steph I'll your husband back no matter what!" He told her leaving the library. As Shawn left the library, he didn't know what was gonna happen next, but he was about to find out.

Meanwhile elsewhere...

Paul was still trying to find his way through the hallway. " Something is going on with my head. I feel really dizzy!" He told himself. As he continued walking, suddenly he lost his balance and collapsed to the floor. Shawn was looking for Paul when he saw a body in the distance, "Oh my god Paul!" He whispered to himself as he ran towards the body. Paul was half unconscious when Shawn approached him and the thing he heard was Shawn calling his name. "Paul! Paul! Come on please don't do this to us! Come on buddy wake up!" He spoke to him panicking. Paul didn't move a muscle, Shawn felt for a pulse and it was very weak. "Don't worry buddy I'm gonna get you to the others okay!" He told him picking Paul up with all his strength. "Come on let's get out of here!" Shawn told him. As he carried Paul down the hall he heard a strange noise behind him. When he turned around that's when he saw the man in front of him, on a few feet ahead. "Oh great! Alright buddy I know you're bigger than me so hang in there okay!" Shawn told him as he ran as fast as he could.

He ran midway down the hallway and found an empty room nearby and went inside. "Okay Paul I need you to stay here, so I can go get some help okay!" He told him leaning Paul up against the wall. "Just stay with me okay!" He finished. Paul was barely conscious now and nodded, "Shawn just be careful okay!" Paul mumbled softly. "I will buddy! Just stay here alright I'll be right back!" Shawn finished. Making sure that no one saw him, he stepped out the door and ran towards the library.

In the library...

"Do you think Shawn found Paul?" John asked Chris. " I don't know! I sure hope so!" He told him. John nodded as they waited on their friends to return. After a few minutes of silence, Stephanie realized someone else was missing. "Hey where is summer?" She asked them.

They all looked around the room, Summer was gone and no one knew where she was at accept for one person and he had just killed her.

What will happen next?

Find out in the next chapter of Halloween of Horror!

Please read and review!


	7. Chapter 6

Halloween of Horror

Chapter 6

The next victim

"Okay how did Summer just disappear?" Stephanie asked them. They looked at her confused, "I don't know but I think we better find her before she end up like Emma!" Eve told her. Stephanie nodded, "Alright but who's going to look for her?" She asked. Silence came over the room until Kofi spoke up, "I'll go see if I can find her!" He told her walking towards the door but Trish stopped him.

"Kofi wait every time someone leaves this library they don't come back or at least one person doesn't come back. Two of us should at least go with you!" She told him. Kofi nodded as he looked at his friends and no one moved until Randy did, "I'll go with you Kofi!" He told him walking towards the door. "I'll go too!" Chris told him as well standing next to Randy. Kofi nodded, "Alright let's find everyone and get back fast!" He told them as they left the library. What they didn't know was that Shawn was lookin for them.

Meanwhile elsewhere...

Summer woke up in a dark room that with little light. She felt her head and realized it was bleeding when she looked at her hand. "How did I end up here? I was sitting with the others and then suddenly I end up here." She told herself. As Summer tried to figure out where she was at, a man walked into the room and stared at her with a evil smile. " Hello Summer! I'm so glad we're finally meeting each other." He told her smiling holding a sharp knife in front of him. "Now this be messy or clean your choice!" He whispered in her ear. Summer started to cry hysterically, "Please just let me go!" She begged him. He just smiled, "Okay! Go ahead I'll give you a head start!" He told her grabbing some rope nearby. As she ran towards the door, the man tied the rope into a loop and wrapped it around her neck before she could open the door. He pulled her back towards himself, strangling her throat. "Now make sure you're a little faster next time." He spoke dropping her body to the floor. He took the rope from around her neck and placed it inside a secret room hidden behind the wall. " Now let's find your friends!" He laughed also dragging Summer's body into the secret room as well.

Elsewhere...

Shawn was walking down the hallway when he heard a noise. "Who's there?" He asked scared. "Shawn it's us me, Randy, and Chris are you okay?" Kofi asked him. Shawn let out a deep breath of relief, "Yeah I'm okay, now that you guys are here!" Shawn told them. They all nodded, "Where's Paul?" Chris asked him. "He's hiding inside a room down that way!" He told them pointing behind him. "He can barely breath or walk! We need to help him and fast!" He finished. Chris and the others nodded as they followed Shawn to where Paul was at.

Paul was sitting in the same spot when Shawn walked inside the room, "Hey Paul! You still with me?" Shawn asked him. Paul nodded slowly, "Yeah, I'm fine let's just get out of here!" He told him trying to stand up but fell back down on one knee. Chris and Randy caught him by the arms and helped him back to his feet. "Easy buddy just lean on us for support!" Chris told him. Paul nodded as they headed for the door.

Kofi walked ahead of them, with Randy and Chris holding Paul in the middle and Shawn right behind them. "Keep your eyes open for anything out of the ordinary Kofi!" Shawn told Kofi. "Got it you do the same!" He replied back. As they were halfway back to the library, Paul started to feel more weak! "Guys can we stop for fora minute! I'm having a hard time breathing!" Paul told them. Randy looked at him with concern,"What's wrong with you?" He asked him. "I don't know! Every since I got separated from Show earlier, I ended up in a dark room. My head was bleeding and I could barely walk. I was lying on the floor when Shawn found me." Paul told him. Randy nodded, "Alright well let's sit you down for a second!" He told him.

"I still don't get it! How did you and Show get seperated?" Shawn asked him. "We were running from a noise, when the halls got darker and darker. All I remember is someone grabbing me from behind, next thing I know I'm waking up inside of an empty room and Show is nowhere to be seen." Paul told him.

Shawn nodded, "Well we can't sit here much longer or else we'll be dead! So let's get out of here!" Shawn told him. Paul nodded as Chris and Randy helped him back to his feet, "We better get out of here fast! You're turning more pale by the minute Paul! Soon you'll be whiter than Sheamus." Kofi told him. Paul smiled, "That's what I'm afraid of!" He told him as they continued walking.

Back in the library...

"This is crazy! Every time someone goes missing, another person goes looking for them and they end up missing. So now what?" Jay asked them. "We just wait in case something else..." Eve was cut off as the lights went out again.

"Great! Now what?" Mickie asked who had been quiet for a very long time. "I'm getting out of here!" Eve Marie told her heading out the door and as she did this. " Ahhhhhh!" She screamed as a knife came right at her through the stomach, Eve Marie fell to her knees and hit the floor covered in her own blood. "Oh my god! He's here run!" Mark yelled at them.

They all ran through the room behind the bookcase, hoping that the man wouldn't find them but boy were they wrong. He was gonna enjoy this game of hide and seek.

What will happen next?

Can the killer be stopped?

Will Paul and the others find them!

Find out in the next chapter of Halloween of Horror!

Please read and review!


	8. Chapter 7

Halloween of Horror

Chapter 7

Hide and Kill!

As everyone ran, they didn't know that the man was right behind them. They stopped halfway down the hall, "Okay there's like over twenty secret rooms, we need to split up!" Daniel told them. "What we can't split up! What if he finds us?" Paige asked him. "If he does we'll have a better chance of escaping, we're better off seperated!" He finished. "Okay!" She told him. Stephanie saw the fear in AJ eyes, "Don't worry AJ, you can come with us!" She told her pointing at herself, Alicia, Lita, Trish, Paige Show, Kane and Mark. AJ nodded as she took Stephanie by the hand and stood by her and the others.

As everyone seperated, the man decided to go after the weakest group first which was Paul, Shawn, Randy, Chris, and Kofi. They were on the other side of the mansion, "Hey guys when we get out of here I owe you all big time. I mean this is all my fault, we should have never came here. Shawn you were right this was a trap." Paul told him quietly. Shawn just shook his head, "Don't blame yourself for this Paul! You didn't know that this was gonna happen. The important thing is that we get out of here safely and get you some help alright buddy." Shawn told him. Paul nodded weakly as he started coughing. "Easy Paul we're almost there just a little bit more!" Chris told him. Somehow he knew that Paul was weak, but they had to keep going in order to get him help.

Back with the others...

Stephanie and her group were quietly walking when AJ saw something ahead of them. "Oh no!" She looked in horror. Stephanie looked at her confused, " What's the matter?" She asked her. AJ just pointed ahead of them at a body with blonde hair. When they approached it, they saw who it was. "Summer!" Paige spoke softly covering her mouth in shock. "Is she dead?" Trish asked her. Trish didn't know summer that long, they had met at the ceremony earlier that year and she seemed really nice. Paige nodded her head as she felt for a pulse, " Yeah she's dead! Looks like she was strangled with a rope or something!" Paige told her. "This guy must really want us dead! Now what!" Alicia asked them. " We try to survive come on let's go before he comes back!" Lita told her. They all nodded following Lita to who knows where, they didn't care they just wanted to go home and fast.

Meanwhile with Paul and the others

As they got closer to the library, the man approached them from behind. "Hello gentlemen! I hope you're ready to die?" He asked them smiling. They all turned together, "Why are you doing this?" Chris asked him holding onto Paul. "Because I can and I want my daughter back!" He told him. "Well where is she?" Shawn asked him. Paul and the others looked him crazy, wondering why he asked that question. "Well Shawn if you must know, I lost her a long time ago and now I want her back. She's here somewhere and soon we will be reunited again!" He finished. "Now if you're through asking questions, I suggest you all run now!" He told them pulling a knife out of his pocket.

Shawn saw the knife and started to step back, "I think we better run now!" Randy told them. They were half way down the hall when Paul stopped them, he had to catch his breath. Shawn saw this and approached him,"Paul please tell me you can run?" Shawn asked him. Paul looked at him with tears, "No you guys go, I'll hold him off!" Paul told him. "No way man! We can't leave you, Stephanie will be heartbroken!" Kofi told him. "Look it's the only way! I'll just slow us down, just run and don't look back okay!" Paul told them.

"Alright! Be careful Paul!" Chris told him. Paul nodded, "I will! Shawn take this to stephanie and tell her that I love her no matter what!" Paul told him. Shawn nodded in tears, Paul was more than his best friend. He was practically his brother. "Okay you know I love you like a brother man!" Shawn spoke hugging him. Paul nodded, "I know you're my brother too! Just get the others out safely and watch after Stephanie and the girls please." He told him. Shawn nodded as he and the others left Paul to fight on his own.

As Shawn walked away he heard Paul say something, "God be with me! Now come get me you little jack ass!" He yelled. Shawn just smiled, as they continued walking away not looking back.

Paul was ready to fight for his life and to save his friends. "Come on you basterd, come and get me!" Paul yelled again. This time the man approached him with a smile and knife in hand. "Oh my what is this? Your friends have left you to fight alone!" He asked. Paul just looked at him angrily, "Yeah but I can handle you!" Paul told him weakly. The man just smiled, "I don't think so! You're alot weaker than you think and I'm gonna prove it!" He yelled tackling Paul to the ground. He landed hard onto Paul's ribs, "Now scream so they can hear you!" He told him. "Not on your life!" Paul yelled with all the strength he had, he flipped the man over making him drop the knife. After seeing the knife drop out of his hand with one good punch knocked the guy out! "Now let's see you scream!" Paul told him grabbing the knife, but before he could turn around the man grabbed him from behind with another knife and stabbed Paul in the stomach. Paul's body dropped to floor, "Now I kill your friends! But I think I'll go after that pretty wife first!" He smiled leaving a motionless and helpless Paul to die from blood loss.

Daniel, Brie, Nikki, John, Dean, Seth Roman, Maria and Mickie were trying to find a way out of the mansion. "I think we're lost." Mickie told them. "Yeah we are but at least we're safe right!" Nikki asked them holding John's hand. "I'm not sure! But I hope so because I can't run anymore!" Seth told them. "What now then?" Roman asked. "I guess we.." Daniel was interrupted by a strange figure standing behind Maria. "We need to run now!" He yelled. "What? Why?" Dean asked him. Before Daniel could answer him, the man cut Maria's throat. "Okay never mind run!" He yelled.

What's going to happen next?

Will anyone survive this Halloween?

Can this man be stopped?

Find out in the next chapter of Halloween of Horror!

Please read and review!

Note: There may be a sequel to this story depends on how many reviews I get!


	9. Chapter 8

Halloween of Horror

Okay now Maria is dead who's next on the list?

Who is the killer's daughter?

Let's find out now!

Chapter 8

Reunited

Stephanie and her group was walking slowly when they came upon a small room and saw alot of pictures along the wall. "Hey check these pictures out!" Kane told them. They all took a look at the pictures and one stuck out to them, "Hey does anybody else notice who that little girl look like?" Alicia asked them. They shrugged their shoulders,"Wait that little girl! She looks just like..."Stephanie turned to Paige but she was gone. "Hey where did Paige go?" She asked looking around. Paige was gone and she knew if anybody knew who she was, they were gonna freak out.

As they were looking for Paige, Daniel and his group were still running when bam! "Hey guys where's the fire?" Chris asked them. "The killer he was right behind us!" Daniel told him. "What?" Kofi asked him. "Yeah he killed Maria right in front of us! Where's Paul did you guys find him?" He asked him.

Shawn looked at them with sympathy, "Yeah but we ran into the killer also and Paul told us to leave him because he couldn't run anymore! He held the guy off so we could escape!" He told him choking up. Daniel and everyone looked at them in shock, "Does Stephanie know?" Nikki asked them also crying a little. Paul was like an older brother to all the divas, always helping them in the ring and making jokes just to make them smile. "No not yet! We haven't found her! Where is everybody?" Shawn asked them. "We had to split up! The killer came after us and we ran!" Roman told him. Shawn nodded, "Well we better find them before the killer does!" Randy told them. They all nodded, as they started walking hoping to find their friends alive!

Meanwhile...Paige was hiding inside of a closet. "Why is he doing this to me! Killing all my friends and now they might find out about me and who my father is! I won't let that happen, I can't!" She told herself opening the door. "This ends now and I will get my friends out of here!" She spoke softly running out of the room. She looked down the hall and saw the man staring back at her from the other end, "Hello my sweet baby girl!" He told her smiling. Paige walked towards him slowly, as she approached him, she saw the look in his eyes. "Why are you killing my friends?" She asked him. "Because my sweetie, they deserve it. They've been keeping you away from me all these years." He told her. "No they haven't! I never knew if you were alive! So I ran, I've been living on my own for ten years." She told him reaching for his hand. "I'm sorry! I just wanted you with..." before he could continue, he was interrupted by Stephanie. "Hey don't touch her!" She yelled. The man looked up and saw Stephanie and the others behind her, "Paige is mine now and none of you can stop me!" He yelled grabbing Paige by the arm. "Either you kill them or I will!" He whispered in her ear. Paige started to panic, but before she could say anything, some one else did. "Hey you psycho! Game over!" Paul yelled stabbing the man in the heart. The man stepped backwards, "You little..." before he could finish the sentence, Paul pushed him on out the window.

Paige watched in tears, "Dad!" She spoke quietly to herself. Paul looked at her with concern, "Paige you okay?" He asked her. She nodded, "Yeah I'm fine let's just get out of here!" She told him walking away. Paul nodded holding his side, they found the others in the living room.

"Paul!" Shawn yelled standing up. "You're alive! Oh my god!" He spoke covering his mouth. "Are you okay buddy?" Chris asked him. "Yeah I'll be fine! I need a doctor but I'll live!" He told him. Chris nodded as they all headed for the door.

As Roman opened the door and stepped outside, they noticed that it was daylight. "Wow this has been the longest night ever!" Mark told them. "Yes it has big guy, but at least it's over right?" Kane asked him. As they thought about that question, the police arrived at the mansion.

One of the police officers stepped out of the car and approached everyone, "Does anybody want to explain what happened?" He asked them. Nobody said a word, until Shawn broke the silence. "I will but first my brother needs some medical attention and the man who killed my friends and has been trying to kill us is on the side of the house." Shawn told him.

The officer nodded, "Alright then! Let's call a ambulance and get these people home. Meanwhile we'll go down to the station and we can talk about what happen!" The officer told Shawn. He nodded as he got into the police car.

As everyone left, the other officers went to get the body but it was gone! "Hey I thought they said the body was here! How did he disappear unless he's not dead!" The officer asked his deputy.

What will happen next?

What will Shawn tell the police?

Where did the body go?

Find out in the final chapter of Halloween of Horror!

Please read and review!


	10. Chapter 9

Halloween of Horror

Note: In this chapter Shawn explains everything that happen briefly and the police tell him about the body

Chapter 9

The whole story

At the police station...

"Alright sir, can you explain to me what happened at that mansion?" The officer asked Shawn.

Shawn nodded as he explained everything, "It all started with the invitations we received three days before Halloween. It read that we were all special invites and the party was gonna be fun. At first we thought nothing of it because there were only a few of us that had received the invitations. But then some of our old coworkers were receiving the invitations too. So the day before Halloween we decided to go to the party anyway, but before we went one of the younger wrestlers looked up some information on the place before we went. No one knew that the guy was gonna kill us. So we fought all night to survive and he killed some of our friends. At the end my best friend saved us and we escaped." Shawn told him.

The officer nodded as he looked at Shawn, "When my team went to get the body, they said he was gone!" The officer told him. Shawn had a look of fear on his face, "What?" He yelled standing up. "He's still out there, he's gonna come back. We're...we're not safe, I have to go warn my friends before it's to late." Shawn yelled going towards the door. "Mr. Michaels wait! My team searched that house from top to bottom and they didn't find him. Somebody moved that body, we just don't know who or why!" He told him.

Shawn looked up at him with fear in his eyes, "Are we safe?" Shawn asked him. "I don't know! But I will tell you this just be careful okay!" He told him. Shawn nodded his head as he went out the door.

Later in the day as Shawn thought about what the office told him, he thought that he should at least tell Paul. So before heading home, he went to the hospital.

At the hospital...

Paul was getting ready to be released when he heard a knock on the door. "It's open!" He yelled. Shawn walked in quietly before speaking, "Hey buddy!" Paul spoke noticing the look on Shawn's face he knew something was wrong. "What's wrong buddy?" Paul asked him. Shawn looked up, "I have to tell you something and you're not gonna like it!" He told him.

"Okay what is it?" Paul asked him putting the bag on his shoulders. Shawn took a deep breath and spoke quickly, "He's gone! They never found his body! The police think that someone must've move it!" He told him. Paul dropped his bag on the floor, "We gotta tell the others now!" He told him running out the door with Shawn right behind him.

Meanwhile...

"I will have vengeance and you're gonna be the one to do it!" He told the young girl. She nodded her head, "I will get revenge for you father and I will kill all of them one by one." She laughed with an evil smile.

After a while things got back to normal or so they thought. Two months later everything changed and they were in for a bigger fight to survive.

Tune in for the sequel to see what happens next!

Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it!

Read and review!


End file.
